Ghostwriter meets DBZ
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: What happens when the Ghostwriter team accidently ends up the DBZ dimension? Lots of mayhem!
1. Rally-H

Author's note-I decided to do a Ghostwriter/DBZ crossover, so here it is. For those of you who do not know about Ghostwriter, I'll explain. Ghostwriter is the ghost of someone who lived long ago. He didn't remember his real name, so he was named Ghostwriter. He couldn't hear or talk, but he could read and write. One day, Ghostwriter started writing to these seven kids in Brooklyn, New York named Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Casey, and Hector. Only people Ghostwriter chooses can see him. Ghostwriter looks like a flying ball of colorful light, for a description.  
  
Disclaimer's note-I don't own DBZ, or Ghostwriter. Don't sue me, I'm broke. So, on with the fic!  
  
`IN CAPS' is writing  
  
". . ." is talking  
  
`. . .' not in caps is thinking  
  
Ages:  
  
Hector-9  
  
Gaby-10  
  
Casey-9  
  
Jamal-13  
  
Lenni-12  
  
Alex-13  
  
Hector Carrio stared at his computer. He sighed. Usually he didn't get writer's block. He wanted to write a fanfic where he and his friends met the Z fighters from DBZ. Suddenly the screen went blank and the keys started typing by themselves.  
  
Hector smiled. Ghostwriter could help him. `HELLO' Ghostwriter wrote. `HI Ghostwriter. I NEED SOME HELP. I'M TRYING TO WRITE A DBZ FANFIC WHERE THE TEAM, YOU, AND I MEET THE Z FIGHTERS.' Hector wrote back. `I CAN HELP YOU, BUT COULD YOU DESCRIBE THE Z FIGHTERS FOR ME?' Ghostwriter asked.  
  
`SURE, HOLD ON.' Hector wrote. He got online and clicked on favorites. He scrolled down the list to his favorite DBZ website, Pojo's Dragonball, and went to profiles. He opened Microsoft word and typed, `GO TO THE PROFILES ON THE WEB PAGE AND THERE ARE THE PROFILES.' `THANK YOU.' Ghostwriter wrote back.  
  
Hector went back to the web page to see the profiles light up in colorful light. A minute later Ghostwriter wrote, `I CAN HELP YOU NOW. WHY DON'T YOU FIRST CALL A RALLY. YOU COULD ALSO GET HELP FROM THE TEAM.' `GOOD IDEA.' Hector wrote.  
  
He typed rally-H, and watched as the words glowed, then lift off the screen and fly out the window.  
  
*thirty minutes later*  
  
So Hector, what's up?" Lenni asked. "I'm trying to write a DBZ fanfic but I need help. I thought that maybe we could take turns writing it." Hector explained. "Cool. Can I start it?" Alex asked.  
  
Hector got up and offered the computer chair to Alex. "Be my guest." Hector said. "Thanks." Alex said, sitting down in the computer chair. Alex began typing. `ONE DAY GOTEN AND CHIBI TRUNKS WERE SPARRING IN THE BLACK FOREST.' He started. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Ghostwriter and the Ghostwriter team disappeared.  
  
Author's note-Okay, it was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be coming out very shortly. And in the next chapter has DBZ in it. In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


	2. Alex! What did you do?!

Author's note-I decided to do a Ghostwriter/DBZ crossover, so here it is. For those of you who do not know about Ghostwriter, I'll explain. Ghostwriter is the ghost of someone who lived long ago. He didn't remember his real name, so he was named Ghostwriter. He couldn't hear or talk, but he could read and write. One day, Ghostwriter started writing to these seven kids in Brooklyn, New York named Jamal, Lenni, Alex, Gaby, Tina, Casey, and Hector. Only people Ghostwriter chooses can see him. Ghostwriter looks like a flying ball of colorful light, for a description.  
  
Disclaimer's note-I don't own DBZ, or Ghostwriter. Don't sue me, I'm broke. So, on with the fic!  
  
`IN CAPS' is writing  
  
". . ." is talking  
  
`. . .' not in caps is thinking  
  
Ages:  
  
Hector-9  
  
Gaby-10  
  
Casey-9  
  
Jamal-13  
  
Lenni-12  
  
Alex-13  
  
Alex and Gaby fell into a forest. "Alex! What did you do?!" Gaby yelled at her brother. "I didn't do anything!" Alex yelled back. Then he looked around. "Um. . .where's the rest of the team?" Gaby blinked, then shrugged. "I don't know. . ."  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Jamal and Casey landed on sand. They stood up and found that they were on a tiny island. They looked behind them and saw a pink house. "Gohan? Is that you?" they heard someone from the house call.  
  
A short man ran out of the house. "Huh?" The three of them asked at the same time.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Lenni and Tina looked around. They were in the yard of some huge, dome-shaped house. "Why does this place look so familiar?" Tina asked. Lenni shrugged. "Let's go ask where we are." she suggested. Tina nodded and knocked on the door of the house.  
  
A woman with short blue hair answered the door. "Hello. Who are you?" the woman asked. "What in the. . ." Lenni and Tina started at the same time.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ghostwriter and Hector appeared in the front yard of someone's house in the mountains. Hector took off the pen that he wore around his neck and wrote frantically on his hand, `GHOSTWRITER, COULD YOU FIND OUT WHERE WE ARE?' The letters lit up and Ghostwriter zoomed off. A moment later he came back. `439 MOUNTAIN AREA.' He wrote. `?' Hector wrote. Ghostwriter only glowed with confusion.  
  
Hector shrugged and knocked on the door of a house. A woman opened the door. Hector recognized the woman immediately from DBZ. "ChiChi?!" he said, shocked.  
  
Author's note-Well, how was that? I told you that I would have the next chapter up soon. ;-) I'll have the next chapter up just as fast, maybe even faster! In the meantime, R&R! See you soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
